


Battlefield

by lizzyciel



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Historical Hetalia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 18:44:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4273995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizzyciel/pseuds/lizzyciel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the war between the nordics and the Russians. Su-san and fin had to leave for war... What awaits the two lovers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Battlefield

at the time i had notice it was too late for me . . .  
i should have listened to you . . .  
why am i so blind . . .

now that your gone what should i do? . . .  
i'm so lost  
as i reminisce that day, at the battlefield i still remember clearly . . .

"fin get away go and hide" was 'your' words i just stood there in fear in that horrid disaster.

i couldn't escape my fate of being the reason . . . of your death . Russia (Ivan) cornered me as i was the weakling i am. your sacrifice was what is regretting me the most of all. i was the one who should have died in that battle . . . but you opened the power i didn't knew was in me.

and now I've got the courage to tell you all what happened to me. . . like everything was just yesterday. . .

"fi . . . fin-fin wake up it's already late i can't have my wife late" he woke me up shaking me. it was already 11 in the morning, as i looked in the clock, but the world meeting was going to start at 3 in the afternoon.

"but su-san (Sweden) its only 11 the meeting starts at 3" i muttered, but i still i got up from my bed, as i smelled the newly cooked Charcoal-Grilled Salmon, Creamed Morels and blueberry pie that su-san made, it's smell fled through the rooms.

i ran down to the kitchen, as the table was set and the dishes were in there place. i sat down thanked for the meal and called su-san to eat with me, but all he did was watch me gobble down the delicious food, as i was finished i stood up and took my plate to the sink as i was going to wash it as usual, but something was wrong....su-san hugged me from behind and whispered the words . . .

"what ever happens don't forget me and smile for me" i turned and faced su-san with confusion but, when i saw the hurt expression on his face that i have only discovered now, i couldn't speak.

usually su-sans expression is scary or a blank expression, but he has a soft & nice heart . . . but today he had a pained expession like he was going to leave.

i kept my thoughts to myself and nodded, as he slowly kissed my forehead.

when he was going to kiss my lips he stopped, because of the presence of peter (Sealand) as he said while rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and yawning . . .

"papa, mama whats for breakfast?" su-san let go of me instantly and prepared the same dishes for the child.

we were acting as a loving family, it made me happy, it was peaceful, i loved the way we lived. it felt like a normal morning, but it was disturbed by the bursting of the door and a shouting soldier saying "captain Sweden please report to base with sir Finland immediately" it startled me, but it looked like su-san was expecting it.

we told peter to stay in the house, and not leave without any other reliable person. because honestly, if the boss wants us to go to base without notice, means this is urgent, i kept the thought to myself and prepared somethings we might need, i kept a foldable knife under my belt buckle and a gun under my jacket and i did the same for su-san for an emergency, as a cold air drifted to my spine.

we left the house leaving peter with a month's worth of food and told England-san (Arthur) to look after him, if there is an emergency.

we went to the underground northern base in Sweden. the boss talked to us and the other Nordics (Denmark, Norway & Iceland) about the situation, it seems that Ivan is trying to take over the Nordic countries so we had to fight . . . su-san insisted that i should leave and take care of peter, but i pushed him to the limits of his patience, and that forced him to let me come.

/then in just flash the happy days was gone . . ./

our troop was the first to move to distract the Russian army.

but . . . we got cornered by the lake side of the forest . . . Ivan appeared with his blood-shot eyes, and an insane laugh as he spoke " well-well this is such a coincidence, i was just finding a new 'pet' it seems Finland-kun here would be perfect" i was dreading his word it made me feel disgusting.

Su-san blocked me from ivan's view as he shouted "what do you want from him, when you real enemy is here". the fight of our soldiers started, while su-san was fighting one of the soldiers, ivan pointed a gun in my direction as he slowly pressed the trigger su-san blocked me, he was hit straight in the heart.

my eyes widen as i heard his last words as his breathless body, was caught by my arms " don't forget me, smile for me, be alive for me and i'm always with you" my eyes teared up, i knew i was the reason for his state, i regretted it so much, i should have listened to him before, when he said "you should stay at home, fin" and lastly he said " fin get away go and hide" with his last strength, but i stood there in fear as i saw ivan's pleasured face as su-san slowly closed his eyes for eternity.

i carried the lifeless body, to one of the trees and positioned it like he was only sleeping under the it, one of his legs tucked in his chest and leaning back at the tree.

i covered the wound with my jacket so it won't be notice. he looked like he was having a pleasant dream. i took one of his hand and cupped it in one of my cheeks. i gazed in to the body and started to cry as ivan laughed like an insane man.

he took my hand, saying while licking his lips "i think we should play a little right finny?" he laughed like insane again, because of his disgusting words even in front of su-sans dead body, i lost my temper so i slapped his hand and shoved him, i took out my gun and tried to shoot him, he dodged them all. i thought of an idea to distract him so i shot a bullet in his direction and as he dodged i took out the knife, and slashed him in the heart until the lowest part of his chest and i threw the gun, he just laughed even more i as chocked him with my bare hands.

he suddenly stopped laughing and said the most horrid words " why should i be the one to die, when your the one who killed him?" i covered my ears and trembled upon those cursed words . . . he got me cornered, and took the gun that was beside me and pointed it at me. i called out his name "Berwald (sweden/su) i'm sorry, i'm sorry".

then the impossible happened i saw su-san alive and moving, he was behind ivan pointing a knife at his neck . . . ivan just laughed as he still attempted to shot me, su-san slitted the neck of the tyrant, as he laughed to his death saying " this was a fun game ".

i was startled as i looked at the dead body of su-san and the one that was infront of me he cupped my face, kissed my lips and hugged me tight, as he whispered in my ear "don't forget me, smile for me, be alive for me and i'm always with you, I've always loved you" as he let go of the hug, he looked me in the eyes and smiled, it was the first time i saw his smile, it was innocent and honest. i didn't notice i started to cry, until he rubbed the tears away.

he disappeared in to a rain of feathers, that disintegrated at the touch of any solid object, i caught one that didn't disappear in my touch, and put it in my dog tag necklace, i also took the tag of su-san so would feel safe, and feel he is always there. i saw a horse and took it to carry the dead bodies of my enemy and lover.

i went to the base, as the other soldiers and nordics assemble, as i pushed down the body of ivan off the horse, while gently putting down the body of su-san. norway asked me what happened, as i told the story my tears won't stop falling, as the concerned friend hugged me with the still the dead-pan expression that i'm used to seeing . . .

it was the day of the burial, our side won the battle, because of the loss of ivan in the enemy troops. it rained . . . like the sky is crying for me.

i didn't speak for days before, i was broken, lifeless and lost all sense of life, i had no purpose in life anymore, i lost the most important person in my life because of my selfish decision, and finally i was in the brink of my conscience and tried to kill myself a few times, but i was reminded by su-san's word that there is still one more thing to live for and it was peter.

i watched as some of su-san men carried his coffin and was lowered down to his final resting place, he was buried under the tree that i let him rest in peace.

it was to hard for me watch as words like *you can never see him again* or *you should have died there, not him* played through my mind. . .

so i ran to the forest, no one seemed to notice my absence. as my tears escaped from my eyes as i screamed by the lake.

i cried all i wanted . . . as i went home after ten months of being absent to my adopted child, i still haven't recovered fully, but i finally accepted that su-san isn't going back and all our happy days together were over. i saw peters face lit-up in the sight of me. He jumped me and said "welcome home mama", as i was going to smile at the sight of the child, he asked a question i wasn't prepared for. . .

"mama where is papa?" i fell on to the ground and tears escaped once again, the innocent child hugged me and said "are you hurt mama?" and i answered "n-no and your papa . . . he-he went to work to a far away place. . . i'm sure he'll visit if he has time" the child smiled.

"he should bring a lot of souvenirs for us" child the said.

i couldn't answer and just plastered a smile, as I quietly continued to cry, at the arms of our child.


End file.
